Harry Potter: Wizards Unite
'' |image= logo-harry-potter-wizards-unite.png|Logo Harry Potter Wizards Unite app icon.jpg|App Icon |developer=Niantic |publisher=Warner Bros. Interactive |released=June 20, 2019 |genre=Mobile AR |platform=Android 5+, iOS 10+ }} Harry Potter: Wizards Unite is a mobile game presented by in collaboration with Warner Bros. Interactive. Part of a new series to be released under the Portkey Games label, the game is described as being a Harry Potter version of the hit augmented-reality game and made by the same developer, Niantic. New augmented reality mobile game Harry Potter: Wizards Unite announced at On March 11th 2019 it was made available for users to pre-register, However that has recently been taken down. On April 16, a beta version was released in New Zealand for Android and iOS devices. Originally due to release on June 21, 2019, the game was released a day early on June 20, 2019. Plot When unpredictable traces of magic appear all over the Muggle world, the Wizarding world faces potential exposure. To avert this calamity, the Ministry of Magic begins recruiting witches and wizards to join the Statute of Secrecy Task Force. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other Niantic games such as Pokémon GO and Ingress. As an AR game, the main aspect of the game is to interact with the real world, which is provided by a map of the player's location. Niantic released the first beta testing version of the game in New Zealand. In this version, all features presented in the game are playable, although some content is not yet available. The following appear in the beta version. Foundable and the Registry The other objects the player can encounter are Foundables, which can be a variety of things: wizards, creatures, items, memories and so on. The player must accurately trace the suggested spell to 'return' the Foundable to the Ministry and add it to the player's Registry. The Registry is divided into 4 categories and display the captured Foundables: * Exploration is the main category and it is divided into Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Arts, Hogwarts School, Legends of Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic, Magizoology, Magical Games and Sports, Mysterious Artefacts, Wonders of the Wizarding World, Oddities. * Challenges. * Mysteries, which present the game's storyline regarding the Calamity. It is divided into chapters. * Events Info, not currently available. Map and Locations On the map, the player can see their own character, various locations, Foundables and random potion ingredients. Owls and letters can be seen flying in the background, and if the player moves too fast, they will ride a broom. Locations are static, real-life locations present on the map and taken from Niantic's database (based on Portals in Ingress and PokéStops and Gyms in Pokémon GO). There are three types of buildings: * Inns, which the player can visit to regain energy. Inns appear as small buildings and often have different colour. Once rewarded energy, a 5-minute cooldown period is activated until the Inn can award more energy, signalled by smoke coming out the Inn's chimney. * Greenhouses, where the player is rewarded potion ingredients. Similarly to Inns, there is a 5-minute cooldown once ingredients are rewarded. * Fortresses, where the player can battle wizards and creature alongside fellow players to gain experience and rewards. To access Fortresses, the player needs to possess a Runestone. Ministry ID and Suitcase The Ministry ID displays information about the player's character. The player can customise their name and surname, title, Hogwarts House, profession, wand and wizarding achievements. Hogwarts Houses do not have an impact of the gameplay, other that changing the character's robe colour. The Suitcase is used to access the player's information. It contains the following: * Vault, which contains potions, ingredients, utility and Runestones. * Profession, where the player can advance their character's statistics. The current professions are Auror, Magizoologist and Professor. Each profession has access to different lessons which improve the character in different ways. Changing profession freely is permitted. * Potions, where you can brew up to four potions at the time. * Registry, where collected Foundables appear. * Portkeys, were Portkeys are stored. Tasks The game feature two types of daily rewards. Daily tasks currently include returning Foundables, collecting ingredients, visiting Inns and such. Daily treasure takes into account daily log-ins. Special tasks are in-game events, not yet available. Weather and Moon Phases The game feature different weathers and moon phases, which mirror real-time weathers and moon phases based on the player's location. The following weathers are in the game: Clear, Fog, Overcast, Partly Cloudy, Rainy Snow and Windy. The follow moon phases appear: First Quarter, Full, New Moon, Third Quarter, Waning Crescent, Waning Gibbous, Waxing Crescent and Waxing Gibbous. Both features influence Confoundable appearances. Characters Several characters appear in Wizards United through dialogues, usually to give advice and explanations to the player. They do not appear on the map. * Constance Pickering * Mordecai Berrycloth * Minerva McGonagall * Mathilda Grimblehawk * Gareth Greengrass * Hermione Granger * Grim Fawley * Regina Rowle Creatures A wide variety of magical creatures appear throughout the game, many of which guard Confoundables or ones that are trapped Foundables, and also ones that can be battled in Fortresses. * Abraxan * Acromantula * Banshee * Basilisk * Billywig * Blast-Ended Skrewt * Boggart * Bowtruckle * Centaur * Dementor * Demiguise * Dragon * Erkling * Erumpent * Fire-breathing chicken * Firedrake * Flesh-Eating Slug * Flobberworm * Ghost * Gnome * Goblin * Graphorn * Hag * Hippogriff * Horned Serpent * Imp * Inferius * Kneazle * Leprechaun * Mooncalf * Murtlap * Niffler * Occamy * Owl * Phoenix * Pixie * Poltergeist * Pukwudgie * Puffskein * Snake * Sphinx * Swooping Evil * Thestral * Three-headed dog * Troll * Unicorn * Vampire * Werewolf Spells Most spells are used against Confoundables to free them. The spell required in each different situation is automatically provided by the game. Another spell, Combat Bolt, is used as generic combative spell in Fortresses. The Summoning Charm can be used to summon plates of food and drink whilst visiting Inns, and the Herbivicus Charm can also be used to accelerate the growth of growing plants and fungi in Greenhouses. The following spells appear in the game to free Confoundables: * Boggart-Banishing Spell * Ebublio Jinx * Exploding Charm * Fire-Making Spell * General Counter-Spell * Knockback Jinx * Meteolojinx Recanto * Patronus Charm * Severing Charm * Slowing Charm * Unlocking Charm * Water-Making Spell The following spells can be used in Wizarding Challenges: *Bravery Charm *Bat-Bogey Hex *Confusion Hex *Deterioration Hex *Protection Charm *Shield Charm *Stamina Charm *Weakening Hex Potions Each potion requires the right ingredient to brew, and the brewing time differs from potion to potion. Performing the right Master Notes (wand movements on the brewing potion) will decrease the brewing time by 15%. * Baruffio's Brain Elixir * Bountiful Brew (not available yet) * Dawdle Draught * Draught of Perception (not available yet) * Exstimulo Potion * Strong Exstimulo Potion * Potent Exstimulo Potion * Felix Felicis (not available yet) * Healing Potion * Invigoration Draught * Memory Potion (not available yet) * Scintillation Potion (not available yet) * Tonic for Trace Detection * Wideye Potion (not available yet) * Wit-Sharpening Potion Objects A number of magical objects and artefacts can be collected during the game, which can be used for a variety of different purposes. * Dark Detectors are items placed at Inns to increase the frequency of Foundables encounters. * Portkeys are items that allow the player to visit familiar Wizarding places. They are stored into Portkey Portmanteau, which are unlocked by walking. * Runestones are needed to activate wizarding challenges in Fortresses. * Potions Ingredients can be picked up around the map or in a greenhouse. For example, if you see a watering can or a bag of seeds or something like that, you click on it and it tells you what you collected and how much of it you collected. For example: Ground Scarab Beetles. 5x. Then, you can go to your suitcase and see if that ingredient is used in any potions, and if you have all the ingredients you need to brew that potion. Media gallery Harry Potter Wizards Unite Riderless Nimbus 2000 Out of Control Harry Potter Wizards Unite Coming 2019 Harry Potter Wizards Unite Launch Trailer Notes and references External links *[https://www.harrypotterwizardsunite.com/ Harry Potter: Wizards Unite official website] *[https://apps.apple.com/us/app/harry-potter-wizards-unite/id1452352832 Harry Potter: Wizards Unite on the App Store] *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.nianticlabs.hpwu.prod Harry Potter: Wizards Unite - Apps on Google Play] *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter account *Official YouTube account *Official Instagram account de:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite de2:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite es:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite fr:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite ja:ハリー・ポッター：ウィザーズ・ユナイト pl:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite ru:Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Category:Mobile games (real-world)